


Overwhelming

by ever_enthralled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM scene in part 2, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Subdrop, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_enthralled/pseuds/ever_enthralled
Summary: Your friend (fuck-buddy) propositions you to entertain not only him but three of his friend. A lot happens.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Gym 3/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 94
Kudos: 566





	1. Stuffed | Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi

“How would you feel about a gang-bang?”

You choke on your ramen—literally choke as a noodle slides into your windpipe rather than your esophagus. You cough, pound on your own chest until a piece flies out of your mouth. The racket gains the attention of a couple nearby tables, and your face reddens. Still, better they heard your fit rather than Tsukki's fucking question. 

Across from you, the blond lifts an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed by your little show, but it's not like you could help it. What the fuck was he thinking asking something like that? 

He blinks a couple times, apparently waiting for an answer, but you just challenge him with a hoarse, "Are you serious?" 

He nods. 

"Dude," you clear your throat, take a long drink of water. "How did you even get this idea in your head?" 

Tsukishima shrugs his shoulders then leans over the table, lowering his voice as he explains, "I was drinking with the idiots the other night and it came up in conversation." 

He sounds so casual, like this isn't an absolutely outrageous proposition. 

"All of you… Fucking me… Just _randomly_ came up in conversation…?" You dare to ask. Tsukki shows a tiny smirk, and it sets your insides on fire. 

"I may have mentioned something about you..." he pauses, glances away in an uncharacteristically shy manner, "Being the best sex I've had. Maybe."

It's your turn to smirk, a sly smile spreading across your face as satisfaction wells up inside of you. 

_"Wow,"_ you drawl. "Color me flattered."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

There is a small voice in the back of your head telling you that you should probably be offended by this request, but a louder voice reminds you that you have made yourself readily available to Tsukishima. Of course he'd assume you'd do the same for others.

The two of you aren't together, and you only get along about half the time, but fuck, you have _mindblowing_ sex. No one has ever paid attention to your body the way he does. Nobody has ever bothered learning you, what makes you tick and quake and scream and beg. 

Tsukki is very attentive, though, sometimes too attentive. He may have a bad habit of half-assing certain things, but sex is not one of them. 

So yes, you're basically at his beck and call, but you aren't the only one. He comes running pretty much as soon as you text him, ready to be balls deep inside you at all times. 

It's casual but very, very rewarding. Neither of you have _caught feelings_ , a little surprising considering how long you've had this arrangement (close to six months). That fact probably plays a part in the gang-bang idea. 

"So, I assume when you say the idiots you're referring to Kuroo, Bo, and Akaashi." 

He nods again. "I guess I piqued their curiosity."

"What all did you tell them about me?" 

Tsukishima makes a noise of displeasure, narrows his eyes. "Why does it matter? Point is they're interested."

"I just wanna know what they're expecting!" 

Something shimmers in Tsukki's gaze, expression changing to one of smug triumph. "So, you're in," he states more than asks. 

"Tell me what you told them, and I'll consider it."

Honestly, you're intrigued. The other three men in question are all very attractive—Kuroo with his easy grin and wild hair, Bokuto with his defined muscle and boundless energy, and Akaashi with his bedroom eyes and bored expression. It's a little shameful, but you've actually fantasized about this very scenario more than once. 

Sighing, Tsukishima laces his hands together on the table in front of him. "Fine. I told them you have good stamina and that you take cock well." You flush even darker, but the praise makes you preen. "Also, you sound nice when you moan my name, and they want to hear you moan theirs."

You bite your lip, look down at your bowl of ramen. You… didn't know he thought those things about you, never one to verbalize his true feelings. It makes you feel warm inside. 

"What, shy all of a sudden?" He teases. 

Composing yourself, you make a face, cluck your tongue, then shoot back, "No. I just didn't realize you were a sap." 

He snorts. "Don't mistake my desire to fuck you into oblivion as romantic feelings. I just have a high libido and like your pussy."

Fuck. His candor knocks the wind out of you. Sure, Tsukki has whispered all manner of vulgarities in your ear while fucking you, but to say things like this out loud in such a public environment… It's actually making you a little wet, the urge to just leave the restaurant in the middle of your meal in favor of going back to his apartment very strong.

Tsukishima, irritatingly perceptive, picks up on your cloudy gaze and laughs quietly. "Bothered by what I've said, or are you just interested in letting four guys _defile_ you?" 

"Both," you tell him honestly. No reason to lie. He's always been able to read you like a book. 

He hums, then gestures to your bowl. "Finish eating, then we can head back and I'll fuck you until you're seeing stars."

"Promise?" You grin, already a little drunk off lust. 

Tsukki looks slightly offended that you'd doubt him. "Have I ever let you down when it comes to sex?" 

You shake your head because no. No, he has not. 

After slurping up a few more noodles, the two of you split the check then go back to Tsukishima's apartment where he sticks to his promise—fucks you hard and deep until you climax hard enough to make your vision go entirely black for a second. 

He comes shortly after, pulls out only to slap your sensitive pussy, making you jerk on his mattress. "This weekend. Prepare yourself. I have a feeling the others won't go easy on you."

∆

The weekend rolls around, and you make your way to the house Bokuto and Akaashi share. Underneath your tight top and little shorts is your favorite matching lingerie—a lacy plum set that you know looks good against your skin. Your stomach is in knots, but you can't deny the excitement that's brewing inside of you.

Tsukki is mostly quiet on the drive, only piping up when you finally ask him, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

He glances at you sideways, frowns. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like we're exclusive."

"I know, just… Dudes are weird. I don't want you to get possessive or anything. We may not be dating, but I know for a fact neither of us have been sleeping with other people."

"Just because you're the only person I'm sleeping with doesn't mean I have feelings for you."

"I'm not saying you do—"

He doesn't let you finish your thought. "Feelings or not, though, the idea of showing off what I've been getting is appealing. Won't mind watching you struggle to handle four dicks at once either. I might even take pictures."

Your heart stutters in your chest, and you look at him in alarm. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't freak out. They'd be for my eyes only."

"And what happens if we have some kind of falling out? I barely even send you nudes. You think I'm gonna let you snap pictures of me taking part in an _orgy?_ " 

"It's not an orgy. It's a gang-bang. Maybe a train."

"Not enough guys to be a train, dummy."

Tsukishima chuckles, pulls into a familiar driveway. "Bet you'd like that, though."

"Fuck o—"

"If you handle this well, maybe we'll get a few more to join. Yams and Kenma. Maybe Lev."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you asshole." 

"Just something to think about."

You slap him lightly on the arm before you both get out of his car and make your way to the front door. Tsukki doesn't even bother knocking, just walks right in. You immediately hear voices echoing from further inside, easily distinguish each one. Your stomach clenches again as it dawns on you exactly what you're here for. 

You're about… To have sex… With four guys. 

You know all of them well enough, have spent enough time around Tsukishima's group of friends to feel comfortable with them, but, no matter how much you've thought about doing this, you never would have imagined. 

The house is pretty nice—professional volleyball careers obviously treating Bo and Akaashi well. It's not intimidatingly large, but it's big enough, furnished and decorated surprisingly nice considering the two men who live here. 

You follow Tsukki into the den, a little more timid than usual, then bite your lip when the other three come into view, their attention immediately snapping to you as their conversation dies. 

They all stare for a few solid seconds, and you fidget where you stand, look to Tsukishima who crosses his long arms over his chest and prompts, "Well?" 

"Fuck _yes_ ," Bokuto speaks first, voice laced with excitement. 

It makes you show a sheepish smile. You wonder what they're all thinking, what new impression they all have of you. That you're easy, maybe even slutty. Willing to put out for anyone. 

It's not true, but… You'll make an exception for this group. 

"I'm a little surprised Four-Eyes was able to talk you into it," Kuroo says, that lopsided smile forming on his handsome face. 

Beside you, Tsukishima huffs but shows an equally satisfied smile. "It didn't take a lot of effort actually. I think she's trying to hide her eagerness right now, but a few days ago she seemed _delighted_ that you all wanted to sleep with her."

You elbow him, blushing furiously because wow, rude of him to expose you like that. 

"Of course we do!" Bokuto exclaims, standing from his place on the couch. "We already thought you were super hot, but after hearing what Tsukishima had to say—"

"It was like a damn Yelp review, honestly," Akaashi adds. 

"Five stars. Would recommend the pussy."

"Oh my god." You drag a hand down your red face. "I mean, I'm flattered, but… This is a little overwhelming."

Kuroo snorts, also rises from his seat. "Oh, just you wait, doll. You don't even _know_ overwhelming."

Biting your lip, you glance to Tsukishima again, looking for some kind of reassurance that does not come. Instead, he gestures to a hallway. "Shall we adjourn?" 

"Hell yeah!" 

He gently pushes you in the right direction, a very warm hand settling on the back of your neck and making you shiver. 

"My room," Akaashi comments. "It's cleaner than Bo's."

"Bro, don't embarrass me like that!" 

"It's fact. Besides, we want as much space as we can get." 

You're led to a bedroom on the left of the hallway, open the door when Tsukki nods. It's dark inside, and turning the light on doesn't change much as Akaashi has chosen mostly black and gray for his walks and bed set. It's classy, though. Most importantly, it's comfortable. The mattress looks very inviting, covered with a plush duvet and more pillows than necessary. 

Dropping your purse onto a chair in the corner, you take a deep breath. Someone walks up behind you, placing hands on your hips, and a voice deeper than Tsukishima's melts around your ear. 

"Just relax." _Kuroo_. "We'll make this fun for you."

You don't doubt him, turn in his grip and look up into dark eyes. They're very nice, deep and honest. 

A thought strikes you though, a question you can't keep to yourself. "You guys are cool with, like, seeing each other naked and stuff?" 

"We're all pretty tight," Kuroo says with a chuckle.

"Plus, we've changed in front of each other hundreds of times. Nothing we haven't seen before," Akaashi elaborates. 

"Cute," you laugh. It dies in your throat though as Kuroo tells you to get rid of your shoes, tugging at the hem of your shirt as he does. 

All eyes are on the two of you, Bokuto's wide and interested, Akaashi's speculative, and Tsukishima's shrewd as always. 

You step out of your loose sneakers, clean, navy Converse that you wear almost every day. 

Kuroo waits for you to be completely balanced, asks lowly, "Ready?" and when you affirm, he slowly pulls your shirt up and over your head. 

There is a quiet, _"Yesss,"_ probably Bokuto judging by the way he steps forward. 

Impossibly close to you, Kuroo admires your body, delicate collarbone, the swell of your breasts, your soft abdomen. He runs calloused fingers up your sides, grins when you shiver. You come to the solid conclusion that he's the boldest out of the new group, especially when he leans down and catches your lips in a hot kiss, no hesitation whatsoever.

You squeak against him, let out a huff of a breath when you open your mouth to let him slide his tongue inside. Your fingers find the bottom of his shirt, slip underneath to feel planes of muscle. There’s some shuffling then another body behind yours, hands trailing down the span of your back before settling on your ass as a pair of lips attach to your neck. Cracking one eye open, you see Bokuto’s two-toned hair and smile into your kiss.

Already, you’re completely surrounded, and this is only two of the men in the room. This will certainly be an experience.

“Hard limits,” you hear Tsukki pipe up. Kuroo breaks away to look over his shoulder at him. The blond pauses to take his shirt off, revealing smooth, pale skin and the V of his hips that you’ve probably spent hours worshipping. Tsukishima lacks the muscle that both Kuroo and Bokuto have, but there’s just something about his thin frame and long limbs never fails to get you hot. The being 6’5” thing doesn’t help you in that matter.

“What does that mean?” Bokuto asks, voice muffled considering he still hasn’t moved from your neck.

“It means she needs to tell us what she absolutely will not do. I already have an idea—obviously—but this is a different situation altogether.” He catches your hooded gaze, expression blank. “So? Tell us.”

“Uh,” you swallow thickly, sifting through your brain to find an appropriate response. “Stop if I tell you to. If I’m giving you head, warn me when you’re about to come. Um… No, like, peeing on me, or anything.”

“Oh my god, why would we—”

“I don’t know! I’ve only fucked one of you, and he’s way kinkier than any of you know!”

“Oh?” Kuroo smirks at his friend. “That so, Tsukki?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Is that it? What about finishing inside of you?”

You’re not sure your face can get any darker. “I’m, uh, I’m on, you know, birth control, so I guess it comes down to… All of you… Being clean? I guess?” It’s a little embarrassing to answer, mostly because your thoughts are loud and fucking clear in your head: _Yes, absolutely, fill me up, holy shit._

Tsukishima quirks an eyebrow, mouth lifting in a subtle smirk, then utters a short, “Figured as much. Fucking slut.”

“Woah, dude—”

“No, it’s fine,” you pat one of Bo’s hands. “I like it. _Learned_ to like it with that one. You’re dumb if you don’t think he’s into all that degradation.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo groans, turning back to you. He grinds his hips against you, pressing his obvious hard-on into your hip. He breathes a husky, “Makes sense, though,” then tangles his fingers in your hair and pulls you into another searing kiss.

Apparently, clothes are completely divested as you’re busy with that. Even Bokuto pulls away from you to strip, and when you break away from Kuroo once again, you find everyone except for you and the tall brunet in front of you are in nothing but boxers. Your stomach flips again. It’s like you keep forgetting what’s about to happen, and every time you remember, you’re floored all over again.

You’re really doing this. You’re really—

“Take your pants off,” Akaashi commands, voice clear, and you’re taken aback at him, of all people, demanding you do this.

Kuroo immediately works the button of your shorts, popping it open, then nods to Bokuto behind you who kneels and works the denim over your hips and down your legs. “Teamwork makes the dream work,” he laughs, allowing you to step out of the article before roughly grabbing your ass. You nearly stumble when he gracefully uses his knees to spread your legs some, and you let out a yelp when he pulls the string of your thong aside and just dives right in between your cheeks.

“Holy—”

“Bo, you know if you—” Kuroo starts, but he stops short when he picks up on just how much you’re squirming, your eyes wide as you feel a wet tongue tease your asshole.

“Too late. No kissing until you wash your mouth out,” Akaashi says with a roll of his eyes.

Bokuto pulls back slightly and you suck in a deep breath, the muscles in your legs able to relax again. It’s not that him rimming you feels bad—fuck no—it was just a shock.

“She’s so clean, though,” he whines, and you can actually feel his eyes boring right into your most private orifice.

Tsukki snorts where he sits on the bed. “Yeah, I made sure of that.”

Not a lie. The blond insisted on joining you in the shower earlier today, helping you wash every fucking inch of your body since you both knew just how _involved_ this little escapade would get. You drew the line at an enema, but—

“You’re…” Bo licks you again. “You’re already so relaxed. How?”

Tsukishima shows another one of his trademark smirks, holds up and wriggles three fingers. Turns out it is _absolutely_ possible for your face to get darker.

Bokuto manages to shove his tongue even further inside you. It elicits a moan that Kuroo cuts off. You’re on your tiptoes, legs shaking as you pant into his mouth. He bends just enough to grab you by the thighs and lift you a tiny bit, taking the pressure off your feet. Bokuto simply follows.

“Alright, alright,” Akaashi drawls. “Don’t get too carried away. She’s here for all of us, remember?”

“Mm, right,” Kuroo agrees, giving your lip a final bite just as Bokuto laves over your hole one last time.

“Go brush your teeth,” Akaashi tells him, sending the other man out. If Bokuto is annoyed, he doesn’t show it, just bounds out of the room.

Kuroo actually carries you to the bed, and then… They’re upon you. The three remaining men. Tsukishima, against the pillows at the headboard, situates you between his legs. Akaashi rids you of your underwear, wasting no time as he dips his middle finger into your folds.

“Already wet,” he comments.

You huff. “Honestly, how could I not be?”

Behind you, Tsukki hums in satisfaction, takes hold of your thighs and spreads you wider. Akaashi lowers himself, groans low in his throat as he fingers you, his other hand joining the first in order to pull your lips apart.

“Fuck, Kuroo, come look at this.”

Kuroo sinks onto the mattress with one knee, eyes locking onto your core. It’s very intimate and a little intimidating, these men just gazing at your pussy, but they obviously like what they see, Kuroo whispering a curse before sliding a finger in alongside Akaashi’s.

You groan at the stretch, “Oh, _fuck_ ,” walls clenching around the digits, and the two men actually murmur about whatever it is they’re witnessing, hushed mutters of _she’s so fucking wet, look at how she just takes them, he was right._

Tsukishima gently noses against your temple and gains your attention. You turn your head, lips connecting with his. The kiss is wet and sloppier than usual, Tsukki sucking on your lower lip, little noises escaping his throat as you shake in his arms.

Someone’s fingers circle your clit, massaging the bud and making you seize up for a moment. Heat is very quickly building in your gut, the stimulation as well as the knowledge of what is happening to you doing things to your mind and body. As if he knows, Tsukishima separates from you, tells the other two, “Watch out. Play with her too much and she’ll—”

Your back arches suddenly, and you feel it, a tell-tale wetness different from the slick dripping from you. It covers both the hands that are working you, sounds even lewder than before and is accompanied by gleeful shouts.

“Holy shit, he didn’t tell us you could do that!”

You whine, liquid still gushing out of you, though less than before. You shudder, unfocused eyes only halfway finding Akaashi as you manage, “S-sorry for your bedspread.”

His eyebrows are high on his forehead, cheeks red as he continues to pump his finger in and out of you. “Don’t worry about it. I can wash it and that was… Really, really hot.”

“Damn right, it was!” Bokuto joins the group again, somehow nudges his way between Akaashi and Kuroo, his broad shoulders pushing them away, and, once again, buries his face in you. The boy likes oral apparently. He laps and slurps at your pussy, a groan vibrating against sensitive skin, and you can’t help but rut up into his face. The fingers disappear, replaced by an eager tongue, but, while it does feel divine, you’re ready for something more, something bigger.

“O—okay, okay, can we—fuck—get a move on?”

“Think you’re ready for it?” Tsukishima speaks into your ear, and you nod frantically. He pushes you to sit up slightly, starts removing the black boxer briefs he’s wearing, and you maneuver yourself so that he can take them off completely. The other three follow suit.

“Lube is in the drawer,” Akaashi says, motioning to his nightstand. Tsukishima finds it quickly, tosses it to him, and you watch as Akaashi slathers his cock in it. It’s a little above average length and a satisfying girth. You take the time to glance at the others. Bo is the largest of them all, flushed at the head and dripping pre. Kuroo is thick and long, though not quite as long as Tsukki who can never actually bottom out when the two of you fuck.

They’re all very, very nice. You just… Don’t really know how you’re going to do this. The mechanics of it all.

The man behind you takes the lube back, covers his length as well as his fingers, very quickly establishes himself as the one who will be fucking your ass. It’s something you’ve only done with him a few times, but out of everyone here, you’re glad he’s taken it upon himself. Anal has the most potential to hurt, and well, Tsukishima knows your body, all of your tells.

He slips a finger in the tight hole, making you groan loudly at the intrusion. In front of you, Akaashi lines himself up, begins slowly pushing into your cunt, and fuck, it feels good. It all feels good. You clench tightly around both of them, feel your legs begin to shake again.

“We’ll, uh, let you get adjusted before starting,” Kuroo tells you, and you nod, face scrunched up as you do your best to do just that.

“Relax,” Tsukishima says quietly, nipping at your earlobe. “You need to relax for me.”

You whimper but try to let your muscles go slack. He purrs praise into your hot skin, different from what you’re used to, but you have no doubt the sweet words will be turning to insults in no time.

Akaashi keeps his tempo slow, thrusting into you at an almost maddening pace, but, if you’re being honest, you’re a little distracted by Tsukishima adding another finger. You hiss. Groan. Flutter around him.

It takes several minutes for him to work you open enough to take his cock, but eventually, you’re sliding down onto it, inch by inch, gripping Kuroo’s forearm as you do. He stands still next to you, allowing you to dig your nails into his flesh as he watches you take his friend into your body.

Unlike when he fucks you regularly, you’re able to settle in Tsukishima’s lap, legs impossibly wide with his hips fully against your ass. He is _deep_ , literally nestled in your fucking guts, and when he reaches around to stroke your stomach, you gasp. He puts some pressure on your lower belly, swears loudly when both of you feel the weight of his hand.

Then, he looks up at the men standing by the bed and laughs a little drunkenly. “I can feel my dick in her stomach, holy shit.”

And of course, Kuroo and Bokuto have to touch, fucking palpating the area as Tsukishima begins thrusting shallowly.

There are tears in your eyes, both from discomfort and embarrassment. You feel so open, on display for all these men to gawk at. It’s not necessarily a _bad_ feeling, though, just surreal. Also, very hot. Over the months of sleeping with Tsukishima, you’ve gotten used to degradation and humiliation, and this is the very peak of that kink. He’s probably getting off on it just as much as you are.

Akaashi finally picks up his pace, each thrust rocking you back and forth on Tsukki, and you scrabble for purchase, eyes rolling into the back of your head as you get lost in sensation. This is something you’ve never done before, taken two at once, let alone—

There’s a light tapping on your cheek. You know exactly what, turn your face and open your mouth. Kuroo stares down at you as he slides in. You’re already salivating, making the glide easy as you cover your teeth with your lips. He grunts when you look up at him with watery eyes, choke around him when his cockhead hits the back of your throat. Tsukishima has you immobilized, though, unable to pull off of him as he cants his hips back and forth.

It’s _a lot_. Akaashi moving between your legs, pelvis meeting you in now rough thrusts, Tsukishima just barely bouncing you in his lap, not enough to throw Akaashi off, but enough that you can feel his dick sliding against your rim.

Knowing that you’re still missing one, you reach out for Bo who grabs your hand, kisses your knuckles, then clambers over the bed to the other side, presumably so you won’t have to jack him off right next to Kuroo. He kneels on the mattress, and you take his impressive length in one hand, smear precum over him, but it isn’t enough. You tap Kuroo with one hand and he pulls out, asks, “What is it, kitten?”

You pant, out of breath, stutter out, “Let me—let me suck Bo for a sec to get him wet enough for-for my hand.” Kuroo nods but situates your free hand on his cock, and you stroke him lazily as you turn to take Bokuto into your mouth.

And, like that, everyone is happy. Or, _they’re_ all happy. You’re not exactly sure _what_ you are, unable to think straight or at all, really. You alternate between Kuroo and Bokuto, sucking one off while pumping the other then switching. The room echoes with groans and moans and grunts and swear words. There’s also a cacophony of lewd, wet sounds, only getting louder when Tsukishima pauses and pulls out to add more lube. You sink back down and gurgle around Bokuto who also lets out a broken sound.

Akaashi is hitting your g-spot with every thrust now, and you tense and writhe when Tsukishima reaches around you to toy with your clit. Of course he can reach, long-ass arms.

“Mm, fuck, you feel good when you clench like that,” Tsukki pants into your ear, hot breath cascading over your face and neck. “But, you need to stop or I’ll come, and _I’m not ready yet.”_

“T-tough shit,” you force after letting Bokuto drop from your mouth. “Can’t h-help it.”

“Feel good, babe?” Kuroo asks as your hand slides up and down his length.

You nod, a whiny, _“Uh huuuh,”_ making its way from your throat.

Because it does feel good. It’s so much stimulation, but it’s incredible, euphoric, and the more Tsukishima plays with you clit, the closer you get to your climax.

“Fuck, fuck, Tsukki—”

“Don’t come yet,” he commands, and a few tears slip from your eyes when he pulls his hand from between your legs. The two of you have played this game before, the orgasm control, but this is different. You’re experiencing so much, and even without the clitoral stimulation, you might still tip over the edge.

You shake uncontrollably, hand dropping from Bokuto in order to grip the bedding, but he utters a displeased, “Hey, hey, hey,” much quieter than his normal shout.

“F-fuck, sorry, Bo. You can—you can fuck my pussy next. Just—” a wrecked moan. “Just sit tight.”

Tsukishima laughs scornfully behind you. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle all of us.”

You don’t even bother arguing with him despite the fact that you feel you’re doing a pretty good fucking job, just tell him (as well as everyone else) “It’s _so much.”_

Akaashi pistons in and out of you, spreads your lips to watch himself move in and out of you, then begins to shudder and announces, “Fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

You can’t actually feel him unload inside of you, but you can definitely feel his once steady thrusts grow erratic. He bites his lips, groans, then comes to a halt. After he pulls out, Tsukishima takes the opportunity to fuck you at a faster, rougher pace, his dick sliding in and out more than it had been before. Getting your feet underneath you, you help, bouncing on him almost frantically and _screaming_ at the feeling of your hole sucking him in over and over.

“God, you’re disgusting. I didn’t know you were this into anal. I’ll have to fuck you like this more often. Bet you could come just from my cock in your ass.” His hands move up to your chest, squeeze your breasts before dipping beneath the lace and pinching both nipples harshly.

“Ah! Tsukki, fuck!”

“Don’t fucking whine. I already know you’re a slut for pain. Isn’t that right?”

You nod, gritting your teeth. Eyes screwed shut, you don’t see the blond look at the other three men in the room, only hear him say, “Watch this.” 

He shoves you forward until you’re on hands and knees then slams back into you. You can feel his dick in your throat, shriek when he brings a hand down on one ass cheek with frightening force. It stings, and you can feel heat bloom on your skin just in time for him to slap the other cheek just as hard.

“I—I—” you can’t complete the thought for a moment, but after a while, you’re able to slur, “Tsukki, the others.”

He huffs behind you but falls back against the headboard, taking you with him and making you fucking _fall_ onto his dick.

Bokuto is quick to situate himself between your legs, actually licks his lips at the sight of your spoiled pussy, then slides into it.

_“Guh_ , Christ—” The stretch would be painful if you weren’t already worked open from Akaashi. Still, your walls feel tighter around him, gummy flesh clinging to Bokuto’s cock as he begins moving.

“Need more lube,” he grunts out without looking up from where you’re connected. Kuroo hands it over. And you’re made even more of a mess as Bo spreads the viscous fluid over you and himself. The glide becomes infinitely easier, and he begins fucking into you with fervor, praising you the entire time, “Feel so good, holy shit, you have a perfect pussy, take me so well, look at you.”

“Yeah, look at you,” Tsukishima mutters. “You love being fucked like this, don’t you? Spread open like a desperate _whore_. Everyone is watching you, you know.” His hands grip your hips tightly, grinding you down onto him as he continues. “We all know you want to take all of us. You’ll be dripping cum for days. Bo and ‘Kaashi’s in your loose pussy. Kuroo is gonna paint your stomach with his, and you’re gonna let me fill your ass with mine, right?”

Another nod. It’s all you can do. Tsukki’s words go straight to your clit, making the bundle throb. Your shame is very present, but it makes you so hot, makes goosebumps spread over your skin, and as if to prove Tsukishima right, you turn and open your mouth for Kuroo once again.

It’s a mess, then, all three men completely letting loose as they fuck all three of your holes. Akaashi sits at the edge of the bed, watching intently and, after a few minutes, begins stroking his once again erect cock.

Your chin is covered in spit and pre-cum, tears running down your cheeks. Your pussy is leaking all over Bo and the sheets. It feels loose, but the man diving in and out of it just keeps telling you how good and tight it is around his cock. Fluid is also dripping from your ass, lube and Tsukki and fuck it feels so good, so good, you gag on Kuroo’s cock, shoulders heaving as something inside you _snaps_.

You moan. Bo moans. Tsukishima moans. Your pussy pulses as do the muscles of your ass. Clenching around both men, you shudder, actually begin to cry—cock in your mouth and all—then spasm in Tsukishima’s lap.

“Fuck, fuck, you bitch, I’m—”

Tsukishima comes, dick twitching deep inside of you, and you squeal and rock and Bo is suddenly hissing and driving into you with new, reckless force, a litany of curses and praise falling from his spit-slicked lips until he reaches his own climax.

The three of you go slack, your body melting into Tsukishima’s as Bo pulls out and collapses, face against your stomach. It makes both you and the man behind you twitch, indirect stimulation to your inner walls and his cock.

You feel spent, but it doesn’t matter because Kuroo isn’t finished yet, taps your lips with his dick so that you open up. You slurp around him, run your tongue back and forth on the underside of his dick, relax your throat enough to swallow around him. He reaches down, holds your head in place until your flexing around him, whining, trying to open your mouth further in an attempt to _breathe_ , and only then does he come. You feel it more than anything, the bitterness only hitting your tastebuds when Kuroo pulls out. You’re not surprised when he smears the residue all over your chin and lips, just sit and take it, stick your tongue out so that he chuckles darkly.

The slick sound of Akaashi jacking off gains your attention, and the sight makes your stomach flutter because he’s so handsome and desperate, dark hair plastered to his forehead, lip pulled between his teeth, and you’re able to find your voice, completely wrecked as you tell him, “Come on my tits, ‘Kaashi.”

He nods, abandoning his wet cock for a moment to stand at the side of the bed, one knee on the mattress, then goes back to pleasuring himself. It doesn’t take him long, white spurting from his slit and painting your chest and pretty bra. He pants afterward, falls forward on the bed so that his face is buried in the blankets. Kuroo actually sinks to the ground, leans against the bedframe, and you reach over to card fingers through his damp hair.

Tsukishima rests his forehead on your shoulder, breathing deeply. “We need to move before I get hard again.”

You snort, gently push Bo off your stomach, then raise yourself off Tsukishima’s softening cock. Settling between his legs again, you grimace, able to feel how drenched the bedspread is. “Yeah, you’re definitely gonna have to wash all this.”

Akaashi doesn’t move save for the thumbs up he gives. Bo takes his place on your stomach again, actually a little sore from being bloated for as long as it was, but he lets out a little noise of surprise when his face comes dangerously close to landing in his friend’s semen. “Yo, Kuroo, pass me a shirt. Doesn’t matter whose—”

“Hey,” Tsukki tries to protest, stops when a shirt that is not his is passed to Bo. He uses it to wipe your torso off, flings the dirty article over his shoulder, then lays back down.

Shutting your eyes, you just focus on breathing. On relaxing. That was a lot, much more than you’ve ever experienced, and the more you think about it, the more emotional it makes you.

A sniffle makes all four of them look at you suddenly, but you wave a hand. “Just ignore me. My body is, like, overwhelmed.”

Tsukishima sighs behind you, presses a soft kiss to your shoulder, then asks, “Kuroo, do me a favor and go get a wet wash-cloth. Bo, can you grab her a glass of water? And chocolate if you guys have any. Her chemicals are fucked.”

Both men do exactly as told. You try to blink back more tears as Tsukki holds you close against his body. Akaashi sits up, moves between your legs and begins massaging your calves.

This has happened before, the overwhelming emotion after a particularly intense fucking. Thankfully, Tsukishima, aloof as he can be, knows exactly what to do, having researched when you burst into tears after the two of you experimented with BDSM.

The other men return, rag, water, and chocolate in hand. “Here you go, kitten,” Kuroo says softly, handing you the water then, after a couple sips, a few pieces of chocolate. Bokuto cleans you up, wiping your chest and stomach before folding the cloth and carefully dabbing and stroking the cool rag over the sensitive flesh between your legs.

It’s all very sweet, helps you come down some, but you know the drop isn’t over, know you’ll actually probably feel a little low for the rest of the night, maybe even a few days. Tsukishima warns the others of this, further explains subdrops and aftercare. They all listen attentively.

It’s Kuroo who asks, “Why didn’t you warn us about it? We could have gone a little easier—”

You shake your head. “Didn’t want you to go easy. I’ll be okay. I just… Need time.”

“Oh!” Bokuto straightens up. “Stay here with us! We can do movies and stuff! You can wear my clothes! You’ll be so cute!”

Akaashi tilts his head to the side. “I can help you shower if you’d like.”

“I’ll make cocoa!” Kuroo chimes, pulling on his boxers.

You can’t help but smile, even if it is a little wet. Their excitement is heartwarming. Tsukishima runs his nose up the side of your face. “What do you say? Up for hanging out with these idiots?”

With another quiet snort, you nod, then allow yourself to be pulled up by Akaashi.

The evening goes just as stated. You shower with the quiet brunet, humming when he soaps up a loofah and drags it all over your body. You share sweet, soft kisses, something you hadn’t expected from Akaashi, but you absolutely will not object. He never pushes for anything more, just caresses you under the warm spray, makes sure you’re comfortable and relaxed as you step out of the shower.

A shirt and pair of boxers far too big for you are waiting on the counter, and after drying off, you pull them on. Bokuto hoots when you step into the living, jogs over and slides on the hardwood floor when his socks get no traction. He wraps strong arms around you, lifts you from the ground, then assures you, “We’ll take super good care of you, okay? Please don’t be sad!”

“Bo, back off a bit,” Tsukishima tells him. 

You settle on the couch between Tsukki and Kuroo, the latter pressing play on the TV remote to start _Laputa: Castle in the Sky_. Your head swivels to look at the blond next to you. He tries and fails to hide a smile. “I may have told them it’s your favorite movie.”

And, tears are brimming your eyes again as you lay your head on his bony shoulder. “You’ve really gotta stop talking about me behind my back,” you grumble in an attempt to tease.

“In my defense, this time it was to make you feel better, not whore you out.”

You make it through the movie then halfway through _Ponyo_ before drifting off, legs in Kuroo’s lap, head in Tsukki’s. You’re in and out, sometimes roused by the music, other times by voices.

“Man, I could get used to this,” you vaguely hear Kuroo say, light fingers tracing your calf. “You guys aren’t, like, a real thing, right?”

“No. Completely casual.”

“So, um,” Bokuto starts, coughs, continues. “Maybe we could, you know, all… be… casual… with her?” His voice gets a little higher with every word, and you would smile at it if you were a little more awake.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Akaashi intones. “I’ve always thought she was really nice, but after tonight…”

Tsukishima sounds condescending when he asks, “Oh, so all of you are attached now?”

“Maybe,” Kuroo tells him. “That was pretty intense.”

“We’re all bonded now,” Bokuto adds. “What do ya’ say, Tsukki?”

He hums. You think he might shrug his shoulders. “I wouldn’t mind. Ask her in a few days when she’s back at baseline. We shouldn’t spring it on her right when she wakes up.”

The voices blend together as you doze off again, but you have the hazy thought that you wouldn’t mind either, spending more time with all of them. Not just for sex either. All of them have taken great care of you, even Tsukki. It would be nice to get closer to each of them.

That’s an idea for future-you, though. For now, you just want to sleep.


	2. Curiosities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A museum date with two hot nerds leads to a certain type of scene in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never participated in a BDSM scene, but i wrote this to the best of my ability and tried to keep it accurate and, more importantly, safe.

The ceiling above is high and domed, made of windows to let in warm sunlight perfect for the butterfly exhibit you find yourself in. It's a little muggy, the endless greenery that surrounds you covered in droplets, but you don't mind, not when everywhere you look you see beautiful monarchs, their orange wings stark against the leaves. 

"God, there's so many," you breathe in awe, leaning over the railing of the platform you're standing on. You must push a little too far forward for Tsukishima's liking because he reaches out and takes hold of the back of your shirt, tugs you back gently as he mutters something about you _falling over and landing in a pile of broken bones on the ground and what the fuck would I tell your parents?_

"Dude, you're such a grandma, worrying about shit like that," Kuroo speaks easily, batting Tsukishima's hand away and taking up the space just behind you, chest against your back as he grabs both of your arms and raises them like wings. 

"I'm flying, Jack!" You giggle, leaning over again and making the tall blond curse and look away. The laughing stops when you start to lose your balance and let out a short squeal, teetering forward until Kuroo takes a step back and tugs you with him. 

"Done being stupid?" Tsukishima asks, squinting at you from behind his glasses. Heart beating a little too fast in your chest you show a sheepish smile and nod. "Good. I'd like to go to the—"

"To the dinosaur exhibit. We _know_ ," Kuroo groans, grabbing your hand as he begins to walk down the stairs. You gallop beside him, Tsukishima floating behind you both as you get back to the ground level. 

A flurry of orange spirals up toward the ceiling, making you gasp and laugh, a hand to your mouth as you watch the pretty insects in wonder. 

Kuroo chuckles, squeezes your fingers wrapped in his, then tells you, "You're so cute."

When you glance up at him, he's watching you with a very fond expression, his usual lopsided smile a little smaller, more thoughtful than sly. Your belly flips at it, and you look to Tsukishima as if that will help get rid of the sensation. 

His expression is also alarmingly soft, but you only see if for a split second before he's rolling his eyes and stating, "Let's go. I'm starting to sweat."

The air conditioning in the main building hits you like a wall and makes you shiver. Out of the corner of your eye, you see both the men flanking you start to shrug out of their jackets. It makes you snicker, untie the sweater around your waist and dangle it in front of all of you. 

"The chivalry is super cute, but I'm good, guys."

It's been a couple weeks since your little excursion with the four men, and in the time since, you've begun hanging out with them more often. It's been tame so far, kisses from Bokuto here and there, cuddling with Kuroo during movies, tangled up while napping with Akaashi on rainy days, and of course, a few familiar make-outs with Tsukishima. 

It's strange getting used to, almost feels like you're dating all of them, but it's just casual, and it's _working_. 

Today is the first day you've actually been out out with a couple of them, Kuroo suggesting he take you to the science museum and gaining Tsukishima's attention immediately. You don't mind the extra company, but Kuroo _may_ have pouted for a few minutes afterward. 

But so far, you've had a great time! Kuroo has kept a smile on his face since walking through the huge glass doors, and Tsukishima, despite his endless sarcasm and knit-picking, is in a giddy mood (as giddy as he can get, anyway). 

He tries to keep a straight face as you all step into the dinosaur room, but you can see a new twinkle in his light eyes, the way his lips twitch upward. It's very cute, and you can't help but grin broadly and grab his hand to give it a squeeze. 

The next half hour is spent walking around the dim room, the model skeletons lit up from below and casting massive shadows on the walls and ceilings. Tsukki is a vault of knowledge, gesturing to every display and spouting off too many facts to keep track of. 

You're able to impress him once as you point wildly to a winged creature and bounce on the balls of your feet. "Oh, that's a Quetzalcoatlus!"

"Um, yeah, it is."

"Did you know, it didn't just fly? It also walked on all fours—this illustrious sky-god scrabbling on the ground like a beetle—" 

He blinks at you, eyebrows high in surprise, and you beam up at him, warm with satisfaction until…

Kuroo busts out laughing, clutches his stomach and gasps out, "Don't look—don't look so impressed, Tsukki. She got that from fucking Animal Crossing. Word for word!"

You glare, playfully slap his bicep with the back of your hand. "This exposure is disrespectful. Let me feel smart around him for once."

Tsukishima shakes his head, and you're taken aback when he starts chuckling quietly, then louder and louder until he's doubled over and bracing himself on his knees. 

"Animal Crossing? For _real?_ "

"Hey, Blathers has taught me a lot about fossils, okay? Hop off."

"No, no, it's hilarious but also—" he has to catch his breath, takes his glasses off to wipe at his eyes. "It's adorable that you remembered."

You purse your lips in a pout, gaze narrowed as you look between the two men. Your face is flushed, embarrassed at being called out like that, but at least it's entertaining to them. 

"Kuroo, how do you know it's from Animal Crossing?" 

"I've watched Kenma play a lot. _Duh_."

"What, you just read over his shoulder?" Tsukki asks with a dangerous smirk. His cheeks are also red from amusement, but he still sniffs haughtily as he throws an arm over your shoulders. 

"Maybe," Kuroo tells him confidently. "We're close, okay?" 

"Mhm. I bet you are." Tsukki leans down to talk in your ear, keeping eye contact with the brunet as he speaks, "Remember when I mentioned bringing Kenma into our little _adventure?_ " You chuckle through your nose and nod. "I figured it'd be because you would want another to join, but now that I think about it, it might be because Kuroo wants to watch his best friend fuck you."

"Stop talking about me!" Kuroo whines, throwing his head back very dramatically. You move to slink away from Tsukishima to offer your condolences, but the lanky blond just pulls you closer to him. 

Your head bumps against his sternum, and you grab his soft shirt to steady yourself, but your knees almost end up buckling anyway when Tsukishima continues to whisper to you. "You'd like that, though, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't even know what to do. I only have two hands, asshole." 

"You could probably fit two dicks in your slutty pus—"

"Are we really talking about this right now?" You cut him off, hoping your curt tone is enough to hide your growing interest because honestly, even though you're not exactly thrilled at the idea of adding a sixth to the mix, Tsukishima talking to you like this always gets you hot and bothered. 

"Aw, does it make you uncomfortable?" He teases in a quiet sing-song voice. 

You roll your eyes. " _Later_. We'll talk about this later. Horny little shit."

"Are you guys done?" Kuroo huffs, and when you look at him, you see his arms crossed over his chest, a put-out expression on his handsome face. 

Tsukki smiles lazily. "Why? Feeling left out?"

"Just wanna go to the planetarium is all."

"Nerd."

"Wha—We just spent the last however long listening to you go on about fucking dinosaurs, and you're calling _me_ a nerd? At least space is cool! Dinosaurs are just reptiles that got too big!" 

"Everything was bigger in prehistoric times, moron."

"Because of, like, oxygen or something, right?" You ask. 

Tsukishima makes a non-committal noise as he begins walking toward the exit, goes on a spiel about well, _experts used to think that was the reason, but that theory has been disproven, and yada yada._

Kuroo raises his hands to his face and groans into them, mumbles a muffled, "Never coming to the museum with you ever again."

The next showing in the planetarium isn’t for another fifteen minutes, so the three of you mill around the first floor of the museum, looking at various models until Tsukishima’s watch beeps to signal the time. You file into the dim theater, walk through aisles of seats until you get to three that are directly in the center, then situate yourself between the two men. There aren’t many other people—a couple in the front row, some a few rows back and off to the side. It’s a weekday, so the museum isn’t exactly _bustling_.

The film is about the Big Bang. Being that you went over the subject in all twelve years of public school, you’re not all that interested in the narration, but the lights up on the domed ceiling are nice to look at, even more so when everything else goes dark. On your right, Tsukishima nudges you, and you glance over to find him extending a hand, white Airpod in his palm—an offering. You grin and take it, situate it in the ear it’s meant for, then grin when you see Tsukki fit the other bud in his own. As the deep voiced speaker begins, Tsukishima taps his phone a couple times, and then Daft Punk begins playing between the two of you.

On your other side, Kuroo is staring up at the projected universe with a wondrous smile on his face, seems completely oblivious to you, but when you grab his hand and give it a squeeze, he squeezes back, grin somehow widening. He’s so god damned cute, it hurts.

Like that, you get comfortable, fingers wrapped in Kuroo’s, your head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, the futuristic sounds of _Random Access Memories_ flooding your head as you watch the show above.

In the near pitch-black theater, it does not take long for something inappropriate to happen. No, not with these two around. Eventually, Kuroo lets go of your hand in favor of resting his on your thigh, his calloused palm on the bare skin just under the hem of your shorts. The warmth immediately makes you break out in goosebumps, your neck flushing when he grips your flesh lightly. You cut your eyes at him, not that he sees, because really? Is he _really_ about to get you riled up in the science museum?

His pinky slips under the material, the pad of his finger gently stroking soft skin. You straighten, look at Tsukishima for help, but he just stares at you, blinks owlishly, then shows the tiniest of smirks. The blond settles a hand on the knee closest to him, and you feel him easily pull it closer to him, effectively spreading your legs further apart, and _oh_ , that tiny action—you are _wet_.

You glance between the men in the dark, and Kuroo finally spares you a look. You can see the glimmer of his white teeth even in the dark, though they get partially obscured by the finger he raises to his lips. _Be quiet_.

You start to shake your head. No, absolutely not. It’s not that you’re opposed to fooling around with Kuroo—both Kuroo _and_ Tsukki, for that matter—but not here. Not when this Morgan Freeman imposter is narrating the history of the universe.

Then Kuroo’s hand is gliding further up your thigh, his pinky brushing over your clothed pussy, and rational thought sort of flies out the window. You bite your lip, try to relax in the plush chair, but it’s hard to when you hear Kuroo inhale sharply, probably when he realizes you’re already soaking through your panties, and wow, that’s pretty embarrassing.

You just can’t help it. You’re with two of the most attractive people you know, one with a possessive grip on you as he makes sure you’re spread open, the other rubbing over your most intimate of places. Pretty much as soon as Kuroo put his hand on you, you were done for.

A whispered, “Fuck,” falls from his mouth, and suddenly, with a twisted forearm, he uses deft fingers to pull your underwear to the side in order to run a digit up and down your slit. The coordination is honestly impressive, like the pervert has done this before or something, but then you remember his hands—the control he has of them—and you fight back a whimper.

He does his best to slip one of his finger inside of you, testing the angle and teasing that first ring of muscle, but he apparently deems it unfit because he pulls his hand back. You nearly whine at the loss then remind yourself that you’re in public and you definitely should not want him to continue. Still, the relief is palpable when Kuroo goes for a different approach, sliding his large hand past the elastic waistband of your pull-on shorts. You raise your hips at the touch, hear Tsukki chuckle quietly next to you and move to slap his arm only to stop short and dig your nails into his arm when Kuroo plunges what feels like his middle finger into your wet cunt.

Tsukishima takes hold of your leg again, and you let your head loll back against the chair, staring up at the moving lights on the ceiling with glazed-over eyes. Music is still sounding in your ear, synthesized and epic, and like that, Kuroo fingers you, grinning as you huff and buck against his hand. You should be paranoid—scared of cameras or security guards or _something_ —but you can’t be, especially not with Tsukishima subtly glancing around the theater, no doubt checking to make sure no one knows what he and Kuroo are doing to you.

Your breath is coming in short gasps, and maybe it’s the knowing, condescending smirk on Tsukishima’s face that you can just barely see, or maybe it’s that Kuroo is that good with his fingers, rubbing your g-spot incessantly, or _maybe_ it’s the sense of taboo you’re feeling, but you’re already getting close to your climax. You can feel the tension between your hips, heat pooling deep in your belly, and you’ve got Tsukki’s arm in a vice grip, your jaw dropping as you tense, and then—

“ _Kuroo_ ,” Tsukishima whispers harshly. “Not yet.”

That’s all it takes. Those _three god damned words_ , and the brunet his pulling his hand back. You could cry, a tiny, broken noise creeping up your throat as you turn and glare daggers at Tsukishima. You should have known. You should have fucking _known_ with him. Of course, he wouldn’t let you get off here, not where he can’t see you properly.

Your pussy is pulsing around nothing, throbbing at having been so close to orgasm and it being taken away cruelly. Fucking sadists, both of them.

The show drags on after that, and you spend most of it fidgeting, huffing every few moments to show your annoyance. The men ignore you, simply gazing upward. There’s a single instance of one of them being fazed—Tsukishima—when you land a sideways kick to his ankle. He turns to look at you, and you think his eyes are narrowed but can’t quite tell. Then you feel him lean over, speak low in your ear, “Keep being a brat, and we won’t let you finish at _all_ today.”

You swallow audibly, nod your head because you can feel the energy radiating from him, potent and dangerous and dominant.

“Okay, sorry,” you whisper back.

Fingers are gripping your chin and he hisses, “Sorry _what?_ ”

“Sir. Sorry, sir.”

He hums in approval, pecks your lips, then leans back in his chair.

Fuck, you’re in for it. Anticipation makes you jittery. You throw on leg over the other in an attempt to hide your wet arousal, foot bouncing as you wait until finally, _finally_ the show is over. You’re the first to stand when the room begins to brighten again but wince and sit back down quickly, face heating horribly.

“What?” Kuroo asks with a raised eyebrow.

You suck on your cheek, look at him sheepishly before your eyes moves to Tsukishima who laughs through his nose. God, he’s such a shit.

“Legs too weak to stand on, or—”

“You know what it is,” you tell him in a near growl. Because he does. He knows how wet you get, knows how you sometimes drip all over yourself and whatever is beneath you. If you were to stay standing for even a couple minutes, you would more than likely have slick running down your thighs for everyone to see.

“Don’t want to embarrass yourself, huh? Funny, not long ago, you were pretty desperate to cum in front of everyone in this—”

“Tsukki,” you plead, look up at him with big eyes. “Just give me a piggy-back ride or something. Please.”

He gestures to Kuroo who’s beginning to catch on. “Make him do it. I don’t want you soaking the back of my shirt. It’s his fault, anyway.”

Shrugging, Kuroo extends a hand to you, nods to the aisle that you quickly prance to, then lowers himself in a crouch so that you can get on his back. “Thank you,” you say, burying your face in his shoulder as he hoists you up.

Tsukishima scoffs behind you both, but you still feel his hands on your waist as he slips them between you and Kuroo, tying his hoodie around you to hide whatever mess you’ve made of your shorts.

“So god damn messy,” he grumbles, but there’s a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

The three of you make your way out of the theater and through the main lobby, heading for the huge glass doors at the front. Thank god. You’re so pent up at this point, ready to get back to _someone’s_ apartment, you don’t even care whose, so that you can take care of the throbbing between your legs.

The parking garage is just around the corner, and when you get to Tsukishima’s car, Kuroo deposits you in the back, winks, then slides into the front passenger seat. You’re not very happy with it, would much rather have spent the ride back home making out with him, but you know Tsukki wouldn’t have liked that. _I’m not some kind of chauffer,_ he would have complained. You can just hear it.

You have the idea and impulse to just touch yourself right there in the car. It’s not like they haven’t seen you in more compromising positions, but the blond’s amber eyes meeting yours in the rearview mirror is enough to make you reconsider. You’re desperate, but you know if you act up any further, you won’t get what you want in the long run.

And what you want in the long run is to get _fucked_.

So, with a sigh, you set your jaw and sink into your chair, shutting your eyes as you try to relax. It doesn’t really help, but the sign of obedience works in your favor because as soon as the three of you are in Tsukishima’s apartment, you’re up against the door, Tsukki pushing your frame against the wood and grinding his hips against your stomach as he stoops to kiss you roughly. You mewl into his mouth, raising on your tiptoes to better meet him.

“Mm, did we get you all hot and bothered?” He asks mockingly. “You liked being fingered in public like that?”

You nod against him, murmur a frankly pathetic, “Yes, sir,” and gladly accept another kiss, opening your mouth when Tsukishima runs his tongue over your lips.

Kuroo is sitting on the arm of the couch a few feet away, watching intently, and you try to reach for him only for Tsukki to grab your wrist and pin your arm back to your side. He sucks on your lower lip as he pulls back, levels a piercing gaze at you and tells you, “Go get ready in the bedroom. I’ll go over things with Kuroo. Think about what he is to you when you’re in the scene. Understand?”

You nod, and he brushes hair out of your wide eyes. “Good girl.”

Somehow, you manage to get to Tsukishima’s bedroom on wobbly legs, heart pounding in your chest with excitement as your mind races with ideas. You hadn’t expected _this_ when you agreed to join in on the museum date, though you had a feeling _some_ fooling around would take place when everything was said and done. Still, this is… Well, it’s something you’ve only ever done with Tsukki.

So, what do you want Kuroo to be? _Who_ do you want him to be?

He’s strong. Reliable. Had no problem in caring for you after the last time, though that was a little different. Still, once Tsukki explains the dynamics of this, you know he’ll be attentive to you and your needs.

You nod to yourself when you come to your decision then strip out of your clothes, fold them neatly and put them in the chair in the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, you walk over to the tall bed and lower yourself at the foot of it, the floor hard beneath your knees as you place your hands on your thighs, bow your head, and wait.

BDSM is something you and Tsukishima have experimented with on a few occasions. You’ve both enjoyed it, but it takes a lot out of each of you. The aftermath is typically the softest you ever get with one another, hours spent wrapped up in bed together. You crave physical affection after a scene, something Tsukishima has learned to provide out of necessity.

And, then a few days pass, and you’re both back to teasing and being at each other’s throats. It’s an enjoyable cycle, littered with other, less intense bouts of sex.

Footsteps meet your ears, and you steady your breathing, inhaling and exhaling through puckered lips until there’s a hand on the back of your head. “We’re going to do a lighter scene today, okay?” Tsukishima is using his soft voice, but you know that will change soon. “Don’t want to scare Kuroo too badly, do we?”

You shake your head. “No, sir.”

“I explained your limits, the stoplight system, and reminded him about aftercare. Is there anything else you can think of that he needs to know?”

You swallow audibly, shake your head again and repeat, “No, sir.”

“Look at me,” he commands, the hand in your hair gently guiding you to stare up at him. “Are you sure you’re fine with this?”

Showing a soft smile, you nod. 

“Good. Let’s get started then.” 

Fingers curl around the back of your neck and force your head back downward, gaze trained on the floor once again. You hear the sounds of stripping—the rustle of shirts and pants, the clinking of belt buckles, and finally, the little echo of plastic against plastic, Tsukishima taking off his glasses, a strange little sign that he’s fully immersed now.

“On the bed.”

You scramble up, moving to get on hands and knees but stop short when Tsukishima corrects you, “No, lay on your back with your head hanging off.”

Feeling your eyes cloud over, you do as you’re told, already know what plans he has for you. Tsukishima bends down, reaches under his bed and procures a familiar black rope, braided but still almost silken in the way it feels on your skin. “I’m just binding your hands today. Should be enough.” He glances over his shoulder to Kuroo, nods down at you and asks, “Do you want to watch me tie them? There’s a few ways to do it to ensure she doesn’t lose circulation.”

“I will if you stop talking like a fucking professor or some shit.”

You snort but quickly bite both of your lips when light brown eyes glare down at you. “Do you have something to say, slut?”

You shake your head quickly in response.

“Jesus Christ. You really get off on him talking to you like that?” Kuroo questions, stepping forward and peering at you with a cocked head.

He’s so attractive, tan skin taut over muscle, his ridiculous hair sticking up in every direction in such a sexy, careless way, and his eyes, the way they’re raking over your naked body. It makes you blush and look away to the other man hovering over you.

He mistakes the bashful look for you asking his permission, which you do need, you remember. “Go ahead and answer,” Tsukishima sighs, then adds, “Hands.”

You lift them dutifully, wrists together for him to restrain. As he does, you tell Kuroo, “I really do. It works for both of us since he’s such a sadist.”

“So, that makes you, what, a masochist?”

“Clever boy,” Tsukki chuckles.

“He told me we won’t be doing anything too serious today, but impact play is something we’re both into.”

“Yeah? What else?”

Tsukki nods again when you glance up at him, so you continue. “Um, edging, overstimulation. It gets really intense when I’m, like, fully bound.” Biting your lip, you try to remember what else you’ve done during scenes, but it’s hard to think with Tsukishima’s cock bobbing dangerously close to your face, half hard and twitching when you lurch upward to lick his head.

He tsks you, steps back so that he’s just out of reach as he finishes up with the special knot. “I didn’t say you could touch me.”

You pout. “But it’s _right there_ , sir.” It’s hard not to smirk when you see him twitch again. He really does enjoy the power dynamic that comes with this.

“Doesn’t matter. I expect you to exercise at least some self-control.” He lets your hands fall back to your body, fists resting against your stomach. Then, he picks up with Kuroo where you left off, sounding bored as he lists, “Sensory deprivation, light pain play, Wartenberg wheels, stuff like that.”

“Warten- _what_ what?” Kuroo sputters.

“Like pinwheels,” you explain. “Sharp little… Just show him, Tsu—Sir.”

“Oh, are you telling me what to do now?”

“Fuck,” you cringe. “No, I’m sorry.”

He shows a smug smile, idly flicks one of your nipples so that you arch off the bed, then kneels down to reach under his bed again. This time, he comes back with a small tub, and when he opens it you hear Kuroo exhale and curse to himself.

“This is a Wartenberg wheel,” Tsukishima says, and you see him lift the slightly frightening toy up in show.

Kuroo nods then zeroes in on something else. “Is that—Is that a fucking whip?”

“Yep. A whip, some paddles, let’s see…” You hear Tsukishima rifling and muttering to himself, a little “Oh, need those,” before he drapes something cold over your chest—nipple clamps. You shiver under the light chain, that pulse between your legs intensifying. “More rope, ball gag, couple different vibrators.”

“What are those silver balls in the corner there?”

“These?” Tsukishima grabs them, and even with your head hanging almost upside-down, you see how devious his smile is. “These are Ben Wa balls.” Kuroo must give him a questioning look because Tsukishima elaborates—what they’re for, how they work, then looks down at you as he rolls the balls in his hand, voice taking on a sardonic tone when he adds, “It’s also fun to watch the way her greedy little hole just sucks them right in.”

You let out a whimper-like sound, your pussy clenching around nothing just at the thought, and your stomach flips when Tsukishima asks the other man, “Wanna see?” The brunet nods, and Tsukki stands again, tells him he needs to wash them off to be safe, then asks if you’ll be okay being left alone with Kuroo for a few seconds.

At your confirmation, Tsukishima steps out, and you’re left to blink up at Kuroo who’s looking at you like you’re something to eat. Your breath stutters in your chest, and you wriggle on the bed in an attempt to get some kind of friction, but it’s no use.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he murmurs. “Squirming around all desperate.” His eyes look darker than usual, hooded as if he’s intoxicated. Taking a few steps forward, he crouches down in front of you, trails teasing fingers over your shoulders, your neck, your collarbones. You shudder, open your mouth to whine, but he catches you in a kiss, and that whine turns to a moan. The position is slightly awkward, but you’re too horny to care, just work your core muscles as you try to sit up closer to him.

Kuroo rumbles out a deep laugh as he pulls back with a smack. “Did you think of what you wanna call me? Obviously ‘Sir’ belongs to four-eyes, but…”

“I was thinking, um…” You clear your throat, averting your eyes for a moment. “Maybe _‘daddy’_ , if you’re comfortable—”

“Fuck yes, I’m comfortable with it, good _god._ ”

His kiss is harsher this time, all tongue and teeth as he groans into your mouth. You feel a hand at your side, and it seems he’s about to get you to flip over to better access your body, but then Tsukishima is walking back in with a scoff. “Figures.”

He walks around his bed so that he’s at your feet, then taps your calves to get you to spread your legs. You look down at him as you do, a thrill running down your spine when you see him lick his lips. “Here I was thinking I’d need to open you up more, but… Looks like you’ll be able to take them without a problem even now.” Kuroo leaves you to join Tsukishima, studies your dripping cunt and the way it opens up only to tighten once again.

“Well, just to be on the safe side…” One of Tsukishima’s impossibly long fingers drags over your folds until he dips it into your hole. You mewl as he thrusts in and out, growing hot at his unimpressed voice when he muses, “Yeah, just as I thought. Already wet like the little slut you are.”

You clench as he adds another finger, though he doesn’t slow his pace, just starts tapping your g-spot until you’re swearing and bucking with each touch. You’re so ready. So ready. For both of them.

But, you know this is just the beginning.

Tsukishima withdraws, and after a couple seconds, you feel the slightly chilled steel against your lips. He plays with you for a moment, dipping the metal into your wetness as he massages your clit with his thumb, and then he’s pushing the ball past the clamping muscle until, just as he said, your pussy sucks it in the rest of the way.

You let out a groan at the same time Kuroo does, able to feel the new pressure settle in your pelvis. The second ball is passed off, and Tsukishima tilts his head as he watches while his friend slowly pushes it inside of you. You open up for it just like you did for the first and whimper as it’s nestled within your walls.

“Usually, I make her walk around with them, see how long she can keep them in, but…” He grabs you by the ankle and rocks you gently on his mattress, the motion making the balls shift, the weighted one knocking into the hollow, and you suck your teeth as you try to stay tight around them. The little vibrations feel nice, though, make you moan and arch, and you can already feel yourself opening up, _god dammit_.

“But what?” Kuroo asks, gaze still trained on your clenching pussy.

Tsukishima sighs in a disinterested way, licks the tips of his middle and ring fingers, then brings them to your clit and begins massaging it perfectly.

“Oh, _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ sir!”

“Ah, ah, ah, better keep ‘em in,” he teases knowingly.

“I—” you huff, squirm under his ministrations. “You know I can’t. Not when you do that—oh, _god_.”

“No? That’s a shame. I don’t know if you even deserve to get off if you can’t do such a simple thing.”

You grit your teeth, manage out a stiff, “You’re doing this— _ah_ —on purpose.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Obviously.”

With him pinching your clit between two fingers, you open further, feel one of the Ben Wa balls at your entrance, pushing against it from the inside until—

“Oh, fuck, that’s hot.”

It falls from you and onto the mattress between your legs, no doubt covered with your cream. “Get the other one out by yourself in less than thirty seconds, and I’ll _consider_ letting you cum today.”

You move quickly, hands still tied as you sit up on your knees and bear down, willing the second, lighter ball to ease its way out of you. Tsukishima, bastard that he is, starts counting down which does nothing to relax your muscles. He gets all the way down to ‘seven’ before you finally push it from your cunt, sigh in relief then stare at him with wide, imploring eyes.

“Always seeking approval,” he smirks and shakes his head. Still, despite the mockery in his tone, he runs the back of his hand over your warm cheek, trailing downward until he wraps his fingers around your throat. You swallow beneath his palm, drunk off the way he’s surveying you as he speaks. “Do you know what happens next?”

“No, sir.”

“Next—” he reaches down to pick up the clamps that fell from you when you sat up. “—Kuroo is going to put these on you so that he can get used to the way you whine like the little pain slut you are.” You nod. “Then, we’re going to fuck you from both ends until you can’t remember your own name. Understand?”

You let out a breathy, “Yes, sir,” and Tsukishima rounds the bed again, reaches over you to hand off the clamps. “On your back again.”

You obey, hanging your head over the edge of the mattress as Kuroo stares at the clamps for a moment, seemingly working himself up to the task at hand, then slowly moves to straddle you without putting his full weight on your hips.

“Uh, color?” He asks, and you smile at how hard he’s trying in the face of how unsure he is.

“Green, daddy.”

Shivering lightly, Kuroo all but purrs, “I really do like that,” while playing with your nipples until they’re both pebbled. “Gonna sound even better when you’re screaming it.”

You giggle, though it’s cut off when Kuroo adjusts the clamps on your nipples. Just as Tsukki had said, you release a high-pitched cry at the sensation, breathe through your teeth as you get used to it. “So pretty,” Kuroo tells you, giving a light tug to the chain that connects the clamps.

_“Fuck.”_

Kuroo dismounts just as Tsukishima pats your cheek affectionately, drags his fingers to your mouth and shoves two of them inside of it. He makes sure to stroke the back of your tongue, causing saliva to pool around his digits, and like that, you’re on another plane.

Your chest is already sore from the clamps. Your pussy is throbbing with want. And, your mouth is ready and watering.

“Good. Get sloppy for me,” Tsukki utters, not breaking eye contact with you as he tells Kuroo, “Start fucking her whenever you’re ready. I guess she’s earned it.”

“We _did_ tease the hell out of her in the planetarium.”

“Yeah, we really did. Poor little girl.”

You moan and choke around his fingers, tears already forming in your eyes, and Tsukishima grins. “Oh, don’t start crying. I’ve barely gotten started.”

He isn’t kidding. You know by the way he leaves your mouth and grabs his hard cock with his spit-coated hand. Are you ready for me to fuck your throat?”

You open your mouth widely in response, a noise of surprise ringing through the room when Kuroo suddenly sheathes himself inside of you.

“Oh, _fuck_ , daddy, oh my go—”

Tsukishima grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks your head down toward the floor, eliciting a pained groan from you that’s quickly muffled by his dick sliding into your mouth. Your eyes immediately roll into the back of your head as you gurgle around his length, slowly but surely pushing further inside. This is exactly why he wanted you lying on his bed like this. The frame, on stilts, leaves you at a perfect height for both his and Kuroo’s hips, and with your jaw hanging open and your legs spread widely, you’re a perfect little fuck-doll for the both of them.

Kuroo doesn’t give you any time to adjust to his girth, just sets up a relentless pace that has you moaning around Tsukki’s cock.

The blond hisses, tries to stifle a grunt but loses his composure just a bit when he brushes fingers over your neck, over the bulge in your throat.

“God dammit, you’re so fucking dirty. I can’t believe you can just— _shi_ —take us like this. You were made to be fucked like this, you know that?”

Another gargled noise followed by a deep, wet breath when Tsukki pulls out. Your chest heaves, and you cough a couple times, as you bounce in time with Kuroo’s hard thrusts. Your body is singing with stimulation, buzzing like an exposed nerve as you curl all your fingers and toes as if it will help with the overwhelming sensation.

Tsukishima slaps your cheek with his cockhead, a silent demand for you to open your mouth again, and you do, shoulders tensing when he slides back in. Tears are actively spilling down the sides of your face, falling into your sure-to-be wild hair. You can feel thick spit and mucus starting to coat your nose and chin, but still, you take it, body bending as Kuroo settles one knee on the bed and fucks into you at a new angle that causes his tip to brush your g-spot with every stroke.

Your walls flutter around him, greedy for anything he’ll give you because it feels like you’ve waited _forever_. You’ve jumped through all of Tsukishima’s stupid hoops, and you’ve _earned_ this.

Tsukki fucks your throat slowly, like he has all the time in the world, and you have to raise your hands to tap him when you feel your brain get foggy with lack of oxygen. He steps back, lets you catch your breath and scream for Kuroo the way he wants you to—“Oh, _mygod,_ fuck, _daddy!_ ”

“That’s right, baby girl. Say it again,” Kuroo growls, hips snapping against the backs of your thighs as he throws both your legs over one shoulder and sets a new pace. “Who’s fucking you?”

“Y-you are—”

“Who is?”

“Daddy is!”

Reaching forward, Kuroo takes hold of the chain resting on your chest, gives it a few tugs, each one harder than the last until you’re just whining continuously. Tsukishima takes your mouth being open as an invitation to slip back into the heat of it, pushing in until he’s nestled deep in your throat once again.

You heave when you try to swallow around him, body shaking as you sob with both discomfort and immense pleasure. They’re using you exactly how they want to, like you’re only good for one thing, and it turns you on to no end. 

“If you think your crying is going to get me to stop, you’re wrong. Feels too good when you moan around my cock like that.”

Gagging almost violently, you try to sniff back tears and snot but can’t. It’s hard to focus on anything at all and _impossible_ to fucking breathe, and you can feel yourself getting dizzy again, but it’s different this time—like a calmness ebbing into your brain. You almost don’t even make out what Tsukishima says next, but you’re just coherent enough. 

“I think I might just cum all over your face today—make you a mess and just leave you for Kuroo to clean…”

A deep panic pulls you straight out of whatever space you were drifting off to, and you raise your arms again to tap madly at Tsukishima’s stomach. When he pulls back, you shout a breathless, _“Yellow, yellow!”_

Tsukishima steps away, eyes meeting Kuroo’s as he commands, “Stop.”

The other man immediately pulls out of you, leaving you empty and shivering on the bed. You sniffle and do your best to wipe your face with your bound hands. Tsukishima kneels down in front of you, brow pinched in worry. “What is it? Are we being too rough?”

You shake your head, feel your chest spasming with more held back cries that are coming out of _nowhere_ , but fuck, your heart is beating so fast, and your stomach is in knots, and it’s embarrassing, but you have to tell him, “N-no, don’t—you said you would leave, and I—”

“Fuck,” Tsukki sighs then brings a hand to the back of your neck to help guide you into a sitting position. You get on your knees and face the blond, face hot with shame because you’ve never had to do this before. Yes, you’ve had to tell Tsukishima to slow down, to give you a minute to catch your breath, but this… You didn’t know this was one of your limits.

Worst of all, you’re losing it in front of not just Tsukki but also Kuroo.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—I was just being a dick. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” You nod, bite your lip to fight the whimpers clawing at your sore throat. “Can I touch you?”

“Y-yeah. Yes, sir.”

“No, you don’t have to…” He uses his thumbs to wipe under your eyes then leans forward to rest his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry.”

You can feel eyes on you, know Kuroo is watching the scene unfold in confusion and possibly fear. Yet, his voice sounds very firm when he asks, “What can I do? Do I need to go get anything? Water or something?”

Tsukishima nods. “Yeah, that should help some.” _Some_ but probably not _enough_ considering you’re hiccupping now, completely addled and out of sorts as you shake against him.

Kuroo walks out with a nod but not before grabbing the box of tissues off Tsukishima’s desk and placing it closer to you on the bed. It’s a very kind and simple gesture, and it makes you cry even harder.

Left alone, Tsukishima nuzzles into the side of your neck, murmurs against your goosebump covered skin, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It—it’s okay. Just don’t l-leave.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Despite having only used _‘yellow’_ , Tsukishima calls the rest of the scene off which has also never happened before. Kuroo is, once again, painfully kind and understanding, assuring you that he’s not upset at not getting off.

“I’m a grown ass man, babe. I can keep my dick in my pants when I need to.” You’re very glad that he agrees to stay, pulling on his boxers and announcing to Tsukki, “I’m gonna raid your pantry and see if I can make tea or coffee or some shit. You cool with that?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Second shelf from the top. Should be on your right.” Tsukishima’s voice sounds far away even though he’s right in front of you, and through your tears, you have the thought that you might not be the only one experiencing a drop from this scene.

You pull on one of his shirts and a clean pair of panties you keep over at his apartment, wait for him to slip his underwear back on before you latch onto him.

“’m sorry for ruining it.”

“You didn’t ruin it,” Tsukki says, looping one arm around your waist as his other cradles your back, hand coming to rest on the crown of your head as you lay your cheek against his chest. “It was my fault. I wasn’t thinking—”

“I didn’t tell you. I mean… I didn’t know that would make me… react the way I did.” Then you pull back and peer up at him, make sure you sound very confident when you tell him, “You’re a good dom, okay? Please don’t think otherwise because of this.”

Tsukishima makes a face and looks away which is enough to prove that you hit the nail on the head. He feels responsible.

“I’ve been pushing you. First with the others, now this. I shouldn’t have even brought Kuroo into this today, shouldn’t have just sprung it on you. He’s still too—”

“Hey, Tsukki—”

“Unfamiliar, and you didn’t even technically fuck him last time—”

“Tsukki—”

“It was dumb of me to assume you would be comfortable with this—”

“Kei!”

He stops and blinks at you. “What?”

You sniff, wipe the bottom of your nose with the back of your hand, then show a watery smile. “I adore Kuroo. He was super nice last time. I bet he will be this time too. Also, I had a really good time with you guys today. Of course I was ready to fuck both of you.”

“There’s a difference between fucking someone and doing a scene with them. You know this. There’s a different vuln—”

“Vulnerability. I know. But, you were here, and…” You suck on your front teeth, narrow your eyes into a playful squint as you tell him, “And, I know you’ll take care of me. Whether it’s just us two or with more people.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raise on his forehead, and you see a tiny twitch of his lips, a light shine glimmering in his eyes once again. “Getting pretty sappy. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you _liked_ me.”

You snort. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re just witty and good with your dick. That doesn’t mean I _like_ you.”

“Whatever.” He grabs your hand, begins leading you out of the room. “Keep telling yourself that while we cuddle on my couch.”

It’s much like that previous time, the three of you sitting close as you watch TV— _The Office_ this time because it requires no brain power since you know the series like the back of your hand. You sip on the hot tea Kuroo made, head on his shoulder with his arm draped over your shoulders. One of your legs is thrown over both of Tsukishima’s, and he absentmindedly rubs comforting circles on your thigh.

You’re all quiet—processing—but it’s a comfortable sort of quiet. The tears come and go, but you don’t stop shivering for hours. Kuroo orders Pho for the three of you with the idea of it soothing you. He puts together all the bowls once the food arrives, and as Tsukki takes his and thanks the brunet, it hits you: Kuroo isn’t just caring for you; he’s caring for Tsukishima too.

Turns out good looks and dumb science jokes aren’t the only thing Kuroo has up his sleeve. He’s also extremely perceptive, was able to pick up on his friend’s mood without having to be told.

Warmth blooms in your chest as you look over at him, laugh when he smiles around a mouthful of noodles.

It was a wild fucking ride of a day, but you’re glad that you spent it with these two—wouldn’t mind doing it again. You just hope next time you won’t have to stop halfway through the _really_ good stuff.


End file.
